The Hidden Snow Assassins
by Trinity Twilight
Summary: comming soon
1. The Hidden Snow Assassins

Okay folks, here it is, the first chapter of my new story; Hidden Snow Assassins! Okay, first and foremost, I do not own Naruto, if I did I would not be writing these silly fanfics, I do however love Naruto, and I was very excited when the said it would be airing on cartoon network. I don't care what anyone says about it; just the fact that it's being aired makes me happy. And they didn't butcher it lol, so it's all good. Okay, so here's the chapter, ill just stop talking now, but before I forget, please read and rate alrightys! I really want to see comments to; I don't care if the comments are bad. Okay now I swear ill shut up.

Okay here's the chapter, enjoy!

Trinity (soon to be Rincha)

Hidden Snow Assassins : Chapter one : The Hidden Snow Assassins

The bright golden sun rose over Konoha, signaling the start of a new day. Men and women came out of their homes and began their daily routine. A fair hared boy watched the goings on from a high up window. A knock sounded at the door and a smiling pink haired girl came in.

"Come on Naruto, were gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" She said cheerfully. Naruto just stared at her skeptically.

"What are you so smiley about this morning sakura-chan?" He asked curiously. Sakura glared at him contemptuously.

"I was just trying to be nice, Jeeze, your so rude Naruto!" She yelled. "Now get out of bed and hurry up, I don't wanna be late because of you again!" With that she stormed out of the room angrily, leaving behind a very bewildered Naruto.

"Women…"

About ten minutes later Naruto walked out onto an empty field and looked around confusedly.

"Sakura? Sasuke? Kakashi sensei!" He called out, suddenly worried. It wasn't like them to not be their…unless they were plotting something. _That's it isn't it! Their plotting something and any minute their going to pop out and attack me! Hahaha I'm so smart! I've figured out their plan Hahaha I'm a genius! _"Alright guys, I've already figured it out, you can come out now!" He called out, smirking knowingly. Aside from a slight wind, nothing happened. His smirk fell and he looked around again. "Sasuke? Sakura? You can come out now! The joke's over!" Again nothing. He began to get worried again. He heard something coming from a few meters away, behind some trees, and went to go check it out. As he got closer, the sounds of a battle became more prominent, and a piercing scream echoed around. _SAKURA CHAN! _

He bounded through the trees, heading straight for the sounds. He jumped over some bushes and stopped dead, staring at the scene before him. Sakura lay on the ground, bleeding profusely from various wounds all over her body. Kunai lay scattered all around her. Sasuke was standing, but he too was bleeding badly, and had a kunai sticking out of his right arm. Kakashi sensei, wile still looking the best out of the three was pretty beaten up. He had some cuts, and some bruises were starting to form, but all things considered he was fine.

"It's about time you…got here." Said Sasuke, panting slightly. Naruto ran forward and stood next to him, his eyes scanning the area their opponents. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and he and Sasuke moved just in time to avoid the kunai's aimed straight for their heads. Naruto looked up quickly and he saw four shapes up in the trees, but in the blink of an eye they were gone.

"What the hell!" He asked loudly. He looked over at Kakashi, awaiting some sort of answer.

"Assassins." Said Kakashi ominously. "Ninjas that are hired to kill prominent political figures by means of a treacherous surprise attack and often is hired to do the deed." He finished, quoting a book he had just read. "They are basically at the level of a highly trained Chuunin." He said, wincing slightly.

"Then why can't you beat them Kakashi sensei?" Asked Naruto confusedly. Kakashi opened his mouth, but a shuriken came out of no where, cutting off his words. He and Naruto both jumped back and avoided it. Naruto glared up at the trees.

"Cowards! Come out and fight like men!" He yelled up at the shadows. Laughter erupted in the trees, female laughter. The four shadows jumped out of the trees and landed about three yards in front of them. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground. Four girls stood, staring at them.

"Now what was that little boy? Fight like what?"

Sasuke and Kakashi shot Naruto a piercing glare. Naruto shrank back from the two and looked back at the four girls. He studied them for a second and finally spoke. "They're hot." Sasuke and Kakashi just stared at him for a second and then looked up at the girls.

All four girls smirked and one of them stepped forward. She had shoulder length red hair and sparkling emerald eyes. She was wearing a sort of brow tube top that covered her breasts and a small portion of her stomach. Her forehead protector was tied around her waist, so it basically protected her middle. She had on light brown pants that ended right above her knees, and a short dark green jacket/ sweater was tied around her hips. Yellow wrist bands adorned her wrists, and brown heel-less boots adorned her feet. The boots ended two inches below her knees. But what scared everyone the most was her weapon. It was a whip, a long whip. The end of the whip was metal and shaped like a kunai, and was just as sharp, if not sharper than one. There were dried on, dark crimson stains on the tip of the whip, and everyone instantly knew what it was. Blood.

The girl saw the stares and her smirk grew wider. Another one of the girls came forward and stood next to the red haired girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair and soft brown eyes. Her shirt reached down to right above her naval, and was light blue with a black outline. She had on long dark green pants with light brown pockets. A short brown jacket was tied around her waist, and, like the first girl, she had brown boots, but her baggy pants covered most of them. She had a large gold bracelet on her left arm that stretched from her wrist to just below her elbow.

The blonde haired girl was a couple inches shorter than the red haired girl, so she had to stand on her toes to whisper something in her ear. The red haired girl nodded and looked at Naruto for a second, as if appraising him, and judging by her expression she wasn't impressed. The blonde girl whispered one last thing and she too looked at Naruto. The red haired girl turned back to the blonde girl and smiled.

"Thank you Uri, I'll remember that. Korenno, Chaya." The two remaining girls stepped forward.

One of the girls, the first one, Korenno, had short dark brown hair and piercing aquamarine eyes. She had a jet black netted top, with a forest green tank top over top of it. She had long, baggy camouflage pants and a dark green sweater tied, like the other two, around her waist. Also like the other two, she had brown boots, partially covered by her pants. Her forehead protector was in her hair, like Sakura's. In her hands was her weapon, a monstrously large double bladed halberd. Each end of the halberd had kunai's at the tip.

The fourth and last girl, Chaya, had long green hair that reached down to the middle of her back, and her forehead protector was also in her hair like Sakura's. She had bright crimson eyes that sparkled like fire. Her shirt was like the red haired girls, only deep blue, and she had on a black netted top over it. She was wearing long green pants, a leaf green jacket, and brown boots like the others. Her weapon was a giant scythe (think grim reaper.) the blade, like the red haired girls whip, had deep crimson blood stains on it.

Naruto shivered when he saw the blade, but a grin appeared on his face. _I bet I could beat them!_ He thought arrogantly. _And then Sakura chan will have to see how great I am! _"Alright, ill do it!"

Naruto charged forward at the four assassins. "Naruto you idiot!" Yelled Sasuke, "Don't fight them you idiot they'll kill you!"


	2. Shadow Clone

The Hidden Snow Assassins: Chapter two : Deadly Freeze

A/N: okay folks, here's chapter two. I've really worked hard on this, but I would really appreciate some comments, or suggestions. I actually love constructive criticism, and if I'm not being true to the characters, please tell me and ill try my hardest to fix it. And as always, I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters aside from the hidden snow village (and please tell me if that's already a village) and the hidden snow assassins.

Naruto didn't hear him and kept going.

Uri looked at the red haired girl. "Hikana-sama? May I?" She asked politely, her voice deadly soft. The red haired girl, Hikana, nodded. "Go for it Uri chan." Uri nodded her thanks. Naruto had, by that time, stopped to watch. Uri walked forwards until she was five feet in front of Naruto. She bowed elegantly and got into a fighting stance.

"This will be quick then." Said Naruto confidently. Uri's eyes showed nothing as usual. Naruto shivered slightly but got ready to fight anyways. _I can beat her if she's just using taijutsu… _he thought. Uri ran forward before he could finish his thoughts and aimed a powerful, if not deadly spin kick at his head. He brought his arm up quickly to block, but still went flying to the side with the force of impact. When he got back up, his arm was hanging limply at his side. Uri got back into a fighting stance and waited.

Naruto held his arm protectively, but to his great surprise the feeling was beginning to return. He moved it a few times and smirked.

"It looks like you're not as powerful as we thought you were huh?" He said arrogantly, smirking still. Uri just continued to stare blankly. Hikana came forward and shouted to Uri.

"Hey stop toying around with him and finish already!" Uri nodded and Naruto's smirk fell.

_Toying, you mean she's just been playing this whole time!_

Uri untied the jacked around her waist and threw it behind her for Hikana to catch, which she easily did. There were two objects tied around her waist that were hidden by her jacket. Naruto couldn't quite figure out what they were. Uri touched one of them and a sadistic smirk crossed her lips for a brief second. It sent chills down everyone's spine, including the other assassins. She untied both objects and snapped them open to reveal that they were two fans with sharp spines. She held one fan high in front of her and the other off to the side. Naruto watched her, spellbound, as she began to dance. As she danced the blades of the fan slashed at him, proving themselves to be sharper than the blades of Korenno and Chaya's weapons.

He jumped out of range and began thinking frantically. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Uri appeared in front of him, her fans falling in a deadly arc aimed at his head. A kunai, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, pinned both fans to the tree next to Uri before they could slice Naruto in half. Uri stared at her fans for a second and Naruto took the opportunity to copy her spin kick from earlier. It was aimed directly for her head, and she wouldn't have any time to block it, or so he thought. His foot collided with the blade of Chaya's weapon, and he stared straight into her mocking eyes. Sasuke jumped out of a nearby tree and landed next to Naruto, making Chaya smile.

"Two on one is just not fair now is it?" she asked, taking her place beside Uri.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had left, unknown to any of them, to get help. He had taken sakura with him and had left her at a hospital before beginning his search. He saw Shikamaru, Tenten, and Neji and told them what had happened. After he finished, the three of them went of to find Sasuke and Naruto. After watching them leave he went off to find Tsunade-sama and tell her what had happened.

Shikamaru, Tenten, and Neji arrived to see Sasuke beaten and bloody, lying on the ground, and Naruto still barely standing. Chaya was also lying on the ground, unconscious, and Uri was standing in front of her defensively.

Hikana was the first to notice the three, or rather, she noticed Neji. Shikamaru and Tenten were still hidden to her. Hikana threw a kunai at Neji, making him jump out of the tree. He landed next to Naruto and looked over the competition.

"You're…late…" Said Naruto, breathing heavily. Neji nodded and glared coldly at the remaining three assassins. Korenno nodded to Hikana and went to stand next to Uri and faced Neji. She bowed and smirked mockingly at him.

A kunai shot out of the trees and Uri and Korenno were barely able to dodge it in time. Hikana stepped forward and picked up Chaya's body gently, setting it against a tree, being careful not to hurt her further.

Tenten jumped out the trees and stood next to Neji. Shikamaru watched everything from a different tree. Neji and Tenten were just distractions wile he tried to figure out which assassin was the leader and get behind her. He guessed it was Hikana and made his way to her, jumping from tree to tree silently.

Korenno grinned at the three Genins in front of her. She spun the halberd expertly in one hand, making the three back up slightly. She grinned sadistically and began her attack on the three.

Shikamaru appeared behind Hikana and jumped down silently behind her. She saw his shadow overlapping hers and turned quickly but not quickly enough.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu!" he shouted, activating his strongest jutsu, the Shadow Copy Technique.


	3. Deadly Freeze

Okay, now for the third chapter. If ya'll have noticed a pattern good job you get a cookie, if not, let me tell you. I normally update every day unless I can't get online, but because of that, the chapters aren't very long. This is because, during a normal day for me at school I have at least three hours of free time (which when you consider it's a six hour day…) so I write about three pages (typed) a day at school. So ya. And btw, just FYI, I usually start getting writers block around the third chapter, but on this it'll probably be the fifth chappie. So please, start giving me suggestions if you have any, because I'm going to be needing them soon.

Okay now on to the third chapter, Deadly Freeze! As always, enjoy!

Hidden Snow Assassins Chapter 3: Deadly Freeze

Hikana stared for a second, trying to process what had just happened. Everyone else was frozen in place, too shocked to move. Shikamaru was the first to come to his senses and he moved his arms, to test if the jutsu had worked. Hikana's arms moved along with his, and he smirked triumphantly.

Naruto's eyes widened and he too smirked.

"Ya now who's in control! Go Shikamaru!"

Hikana glared coldly at Shikamaru, but he only smiled confidently in response. Hikana looked over to Korenno and nodded, still glaring. Korenno nodded back and grinned, looking around. Her eyes fell on Uri and she nodded as Hikana had. A mischievous grin spread on Uri's face and both girls looked at their opponents.

Korenno stuck her halberd into the ground and walked forwards. Uri tied her fans back around her waist and walked up next to her.

"You foolish ninjas. You think just because two are we'd give up?" asked Korenno, smirking evilly.

"In thy minds dost thou truly believe that thou hast won?" asked Uri, her voice hauntingly sweet.

Korenno moved her hands as quick as lightning, forming a jutsu. Beside her, Uri's ands were also moving just as quickly, in another jutsu.

"Deep freeze no jutsu!"

"Hailstorm no jutsu!"

The area froze. All of the trees, bushes, and grass were frozen solid under a thick layer of ice because of Korenno's jutsu.

"That's it?" Asked Naruto confused. A miniature blizzard formed the second he finished speaking, and the wind and snow whipped around.

"You just… had to ask…." Said Neji, shivering badly. Shikamaru and Tenten were also shivering worse than Neji, and Naruto's teeth were chattering. Shikamaru rubbed his arms to keep warm, making Hikana do the same. Naruto glared at Korenno and Uri. Korenno ran and threw a kunai at Shikamaru's head, making him break concentration on his jutsu and allowing Hikana a chance to escape. She took the opportunity and forced the jutsu to break. She jumped back behind Shikamaru, landing perfectly on the icy ground. He didn't have a chance to react before she slammed her elbow into the back of his neck.

Uri seemed to appear out of nowhere and caught him gently as he crumpled to the ground. Neji, Naruto and Tenten watched their friend fall. None of then could walk on the ice, let alone run in time to save him.

Korenno kneeled down next to Chaya's unconscious form and lifted her up carefully. She walked next to Hikana and Uri, balancing perfectly on the ice and smiled. The three bowed mockingly and disappeared into the trees.

Naruto cursed loudly and slammed his fists into the ground angrily. The ice around them was rapidly disappearing, and Tenten stood up straight the second she could and walked off next to some trees. Neji sat silently, deep in thought, and Naruto kept beating the ground.

"Naruto! Neji!" called Tenten from one of the trees. Both boys looked over to see her holding up a dark brown jacket. Neji smirked silently, and Naruto had the same blank, idiotic expression he always had.

"What's that he asked stupidly." He asked stupidly.

Tenten sighed and Neji glared

"Its one of the girls jackets Naruto." Said Tenten patiently.

"Oooooh…." Neji sighed at Naruto's stupidity and walked over to Tenten. She handed him the jacket and he rummaged through the pockets. He pulled out two kunai, five shuriken, and a folded piece of paper. Tenten took the paper, unfolded it and gasped, her eyes opening wide with shock. Neji and Naruto came over to see what it was. It was a map, which showed all of the hidden ninja villages. Tenten looked it over a few times and smiled at the boys.

"I bet I know where our little friends are heading." She said pointing at a place on the map. It showed mountains, and had an unfamiliar symbol above them. The symbol was two rows of dots. Three dots in the top row and two in the bottom row. (Think Olympic rings)

Neji grinned and nodded.

"We need to show this to Kakashi sensei." Said Naruto, walking up to them. Neji for once agreed with Naruto. Tenten grabbed Sasuke's limp body and the tree of them ran off back to Konoha.

Neji, Tenten, and Naruto stood in a large room, facing Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai, Jiraiya, and Iruka. They had just explained what had happened and the adults had called a meeting. Sasuke had been immediately taken to a hospital and sakura, Naruto had been told, was doing fine.

Tsunade-sama was talking quietly with the others, and the three were straining to hear. Finally they stopped talking and turned back to the three. Kakashi was the first to speak up.

"You three are going to rescue Shikamaru." He said, getting straight to the point. Neji and Tenten nodded and Naruto smirked. They walked out a few minutes later with the map and more information. They agreed to meet in the training field after they had gathered what they would be needing. Naruto ran off to his house, grabbed what he needed, and ran back to the field. He arrived before the others. Once all three were there they headed out, following the map.

Hikana, Uri, and Korenno ran through the trees, carrying Chaya and Shikamaru with them. Uri slowed slightly, the weight of Shikamaru finally getting to her. The three of them stopped to take a quick break and rested under some trees.

Uri sighed and reached down to untie her jacket. To her surprise, it wasn't there. Her eyes shot open and she gasped, realizing what had happened.

"Hikana-sama!" my jacket is gone!" She yelled worriedly. Hikana opened her eyes and stared up at her.

"So?"

"It had the map!"

Hikana stayed silent for a moment and only the slight breeze going through the forest was heard. Hikana sighed after a minute and looked at Uri and Korenno.

"Chances are they won't be able to figure out what the map means, and even if they do…they'll never make it through the pass."

Well what do you think guys? Good or horrible? Please review! I really want to know what you think!


	4. The Trouble With Ramen

Hello all, here's the fourth chapter! I think, aside from feudal fantasy, this is the farthest I've gotten on a fanfics before! Yay praise me praise me! cough sorry about that. Okay, here's the chapter….starts thinking of a cool chapter title um….uh… Forest ramen! hits self over head that is so corny…

Oh and before I forget, thank you very much too grand fireball for being the first to review! And to answer your question, the parings are, so far (I'm not spoiling anything yet, so just the basic stuffs) Naruto + Sakura Neji ? Hehehehe and that's all you get mwahahahahaha well…. One more Sasuke + Ryuuchi (will be introduced later lol)

Hidden Snow Assassins Chapter four: Ramen cricket cricket

"Chances are…they won't make it through the pass…"

Uri and Korenno nodded and went back to relaxing…sort of…

Shikamaru's eyes fluttered open and he scanned the area around him. It was very dark, probably sometime around midnight. Crickets and cicadas were chirping the music of the night. He listened for a bit longer until another sound reached his ears. Soft breathing. He looked over and saw the girls, the assassins, all asleep. What little light there was from the glow of the moon allowed him to see, but it also cast haunting shadows on the girl's faces, making them look scarier and more dangerous than usual.

His heartbeat, in his opinion, could be heard for miles. It wasn't the fact that he was so close to them, or that he had been captured, it was because one was missing…

Chaya sat at the edge of a nearby stream, soaking her feet in the crystal clear water. She watched the reflection of the moon dance across the water. She wished silently that she could stay in that moment forever, but she knew that as soon as Hikana, Uri, and Korenno woke up she'd have to be an assassin again. She sighed again and looked back out at the water. A song entered her head and she began to sing.

"Dreaming of the stars on high

That speak to me in secret sighs

Drifting on a breeze

Only I can feel and hear

Could it be the sacred wind

That's pulling me to now begin

To walk into the dark

Carrying the light of tomorrow

Need to walk the wings of high

Beyond the earth, beyond the sky

C'mon don't hesitate

Don't look back we've got to go now

Don't fear

You'll be safe with the one

Morning star watching over all

Deep inside so silently

My heart must beat

Deep inside of me

Memories flickering and shimmering on

Endlessly

Keeping close to the path

Morning star watching over all

Moving over endless mountains up so high

Walking to the light

Your heart will

See the path and you will find your way

Just wait and see

Moving under endless skies oh so high

Tomorrow we'll follow, when in doubt,

Your promises today

Just wait and see"

(The song is the intro to final fantasy crystal chronicles! It's the best game and you all should play it!)

Shikamaru stood up and brushed off his pants, getting ready to make a break for it. He smirked, thinking of how stupid they were to not tie him up. He walked into the forest and a sound reached his ears.

"Who the hell could be singing at this time?" he remembered one of the girls was missing, and ran off to investigate. He came upon the same stream Chaya was at and watched her singing. He looked around and saw her scythe leaning against a tree near him. He walked over silently and picked it up, or at least he tried, the thing must have weighed a ton. He got it about an inch off the ground and dropped it with a loud bang.

"Shit…" he looked over to see Chaya, standing up, and staring at him. He suddenly remembered how easily she had handled the scythe when she had used it to block Naruto's kick and shuddered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. _And why in the hell didn't we tie you up? …oh ya…I was supposed to be guarding huh…_

Shikamaru noticed the sudden nervousness in her eyes and smirked. "Just taking a little walk. No one was guarding me so I decided to get some fresh air. And you? What are you doing out here so late?" His eyes darted around, searching out all the possibilities for if he had to fight.

Chaya glared at him, knowing he was mocking her. Behind her back, her hand griped a kunai tightly. Shikamaru noticed, but remained silent, pretending he hadn't seen.

_This should be an interesting fight…_ his thoughts were cut off as she kunai came straight at his head. He jumped to the side to dodge the kunai, but the kunai had only been a distraction. Chaya ran forward and wrapped her hand around her scythe. Shikamaru had a kunai at her throat at her throat in a matter of seconds.

"Don't move." He said coldly. Chaya shook slightly and he sighed.

"If I let you go, will you run or scream?" she shook her head slightly and he lowered the kunai. She visibly relaxed. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around so that they were facing one another. He thought for a second and grabbed her arm gently but firmly.

"What the…" She was cut off when he pulled her forward with him. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked as they walked.

"I'm going home, your going with me, willingly or not." He said matter-of-factly. Chaya pulled back slightly, fear and defiance prominent in her eyes.

"No. There's no way in hell." She said glaring at him. Shikamaru shrugged and began his jutsu. Chaya realized what he was doing and kicked his arms before he could even get half way. Shikamaru stumbled and Chaya kicked again, harder. He ducked around her and kicked the back of her knees, making her fall. She jumped up again, but he was already behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other arm around her throat. She struggled against him, but he only held on tighter, accidentally choking her in the process.

"Let me…go…" She said still struggling. After a minute her struggles became weaker and eventually she stopped moving all together and fell limply. He let her fall and kneeled down next to her. He rolled her over on her back and felt for a pulse and heartbeat. Upon finding one he sighed in relief.

"Just unconscious…" he said, trying to make his conscience feel better.

Naruto, Neji, and Tenten had been following the map for hours with out stopping to rest. Fatigue and hunger was starting to get to them, and, as usual, it was hitting Naruto the hardest.

"Can we pleeeeeeeease stop?" he whined for about the tenth time that minute. Neji stopped and glared at him.

"If it will make you shut up…"

"Yahoo!" Naruto sat down quickly and began rummaging through his pack for some food. Tenten and Neji both sweat dropped. Naruto pulled out three packages of instant ramen. Tenten and Neji stared.

"Naruto…" Started Tenten.

"Yes?"

Is that all you brought for us to eat?"

"Yep!" Neji twitched and Tenten continued to stare.

"What?" asked Naruto stupidly.

"How the hell are we supposed to eat that?" Yelled Neji angrily.

"Its really quite easy Neji, even Akamaru could do it… all you do it open the package, pour the boiling…oh…" said Naruto, realizing his mistake. _Uh oh…they're giving me that look again, the 'I'm gonna kill you' look…oh great… _

Neji and Tenten advanced on Naruto murderously.

Shikamaru walked along the forest, carrying Chaya in his arms, praying that she would wake up soon, or that he would find shelter soon.

He heard something up ahead and ran off towards it. A yell resounded through the forest and he grinned, instantly realizing who it was.

"Naruto's in trouble again. What'd he do now…?"

Hikana woke up, and shortly after so did Uri and Korenno. They immediately noticed Chaya and Shikamaru missing and Hikana glared.

"He got her…"

Shikamaru laughed when he walked into the clearing where Naruto and the others were. The first thing he saw was Naruto tied to a tree with three packages of ramen stacked in front of him just out of his reach.

Neji and Tenten were sitting under a tree eating a bag of grapes that Tenten had thankfully thought to bring along.

The three looked up and acknowledged Shikamaru.

"Well look who decided to finally show up, and look he brought company!" said Tenten jokingly.

Shikamaru set Chaya down under a tree and walked over next to Neji and Tenten. "Wow you actually came for me?"

"Well of course silly, you don't think we'd just leave you alone to die now do you? …don't answer that…" everyone broke out laughing at Tenten's remark. Neji looked at Chaya and back to Shikamaru.

"How'd you catch her?" he asked quietly

"I'm still not to sure myself really. She didn't fight back as much as I thought she would… I think together they're strong, but get them alone and there helpless…plus she didn't have her weapon. Neji nodded and looked back at Tenten and Naruto who, at the moment, were making faces at one another. Neji and Shikamaru sweat dropped.


	5. Small problem not a real chapter

Okay…I just read the plot of the Naruto movie for the first time and guess what…its based in the snow country…I didn't know this…which sucks. Ahh well. The story is basically as if the movie doesn't happen okies!


End file.
